The scientific goals of the Experimental and Developmental (EDT) Program are to: 1) Discover and validate novel therapeutic targets; 2) Identify new therapeutic agents and approaches, and 3) Conduct early phase translational clinical trials of novel therapies. The EDT Program is comprised of 25 members from two schools at the University of Texas Health Science Center at San Antonio (UTHSCSA) and one college at the University of Texas at San Antonio (UTSA). The EDT membership represents 11 departments and has been recruited from notable institutions including Harvard Medical School, MD Anderson Cancer Center and UT Southwestern. The EDT Program members have a wide range of expertise, from synthetic organic chemistry and structural biology, through lead identification and IND-enabling studies, obtaining an IND, to conducting clinical trials. These complementary areas of expertise provide the opportunities for cutting-edge translational research. Seven Program members are clinician scientists, physicians, or dentists who provide a strong translational focus to the program. The Co-Leaders, Drs. Weitman and Mooberry have complementary areas of expertise and interests to span the entire range of activities of the Program. In the past budget year, EDT members received a total of $2,150,045 of NCI funding (11 grants) and an additional $2,723,945 (15 grants) of other peer-reviewed cancer-related grant support. The EDT Program has 177 peer-reviewed cancer related publications of which 89 (50%) are intra-programmatic collaborations and 26 (15%) are inter-programmatic collaborations.